


Sonata

by Laurine



Series: I blame Adele [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurine/pseuds/Laurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los tiempos de una canción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata

**Comunidad:** minutitos@livejournal  
 **Tabla:** Básica  
 **Prompt:** 13\. Música.

* * *

 

  **Sonata**

**I. Allegro**

Akashi no cree en el concepto de amor a primera vista. Para él, el amor es una decisión, quizá no del todo estratégica según sus clases de biología, pues diversos compuestos químicos interactúan para crear una atracción; sin embargo, uno podría elegir ignorarlo y por eso cultivar esos sentimientos, se convierte en una decisión. Una decisión que él toma a mediados de su segundo año en Teikou y que es alimentada por un sinfín de pequeños detalles, mismos que lo atrajeron a Midorima, su terco vice-capitán.

Quizá tiene mucho que ver que provienen de familias adineradas y por ende, tienen mucho en común, a diferencia del resto de la Generación de los Milagros, cuyas pláticas discurren entre celebridades, parques de atracciones y diversión común. Pero no es precisamente eso lo que atrae a Akashi y lo decide a cultivar sus sentimientos, pues si quisiera hablar de Literatura quizá encontraría a un compañero más adecuado en Kuroko y si fuese de negocios, arte, música o religión el más adecuado sería su padre. No, lo que lo decide es en parte culpa de Midorima, aunque éste no lo haga de manera consciente; culpa de ese terco y a veces ridículo joven de ojos verdes, que ha logrado infiltrarse en su vida de maneras insospechadas.

La primera vez que lo nota, es una tarde de verano en la que debe quedarse para una reunión con el entrenador. Aomine y los demás lo han invitado a tomar un helado con ellos después de la práctica y él no puede evitar darles una negativa, dejándolos partir no sin cierta decepción. El tema, sin embargo, queda olvidado en lo recóndito de su mente mientras urde planes con el entrenador y lo sorprende de nuevo cuando abandona la reunión, para encontrarse a su vice-capitán esperándolo, con el helado prometido en mano, esperándolo y tratando de no lucir demasiado interesado, por la manera en que finge estar un tanto aburrido y molesto.

—Midorima, ¿me estabas esperando? —Akashi siente una sensación de vacío que no puede augurar nada bueno. Es la incertidumbre de la que le ha hablado su padre y de la que debe protegerse, una brecha en los cuidadosos y detallados planes de su futuro, que sólo se hace más grande cuando observa cómo el otro se pone rojo bajo la luz de las farolas de la escuela, que han comenzado a encederse a su paso, como un gesto de despedida.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —replica el otro, tendiéndole el helado no sin cierta brusquedad y echando a caminar hacia la salida, donde, preocupados por la hora y porque su hijo no ha llegado a casa, le espera una limusina.

—Midorima... —lo llama Akashi, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial y apresurándose a alcanzarlo—. Midorima...

—Vamos —le urge su compañero, ignorando su voz, pero sobre todo ignorando la limusina que lo espera y echando a caminar en dirección a casa. ¿Por qué lo hace? Se pregunta Akashi, que sabe que Midorima recibirá un regaño nada más ponga los pies en su casa, mucho más tarde de lo usual por haberlo esperado.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta al fin, mientras las calles se desdibujan a su alrededor y en el silencio de sus pensamientos. Su respuesta es sin duda otro factor importante para la decisión de Akashi, aunque sea una mentira muy fácil de descubrir.

—Todavía no he terminado mi helado —dice, enseñándole un cono medio derretido de chocolate, con una sonrisa cómplice que él conoce muy bien y que habla del desafío hacia los padres de vez en cuando, de salirse con la suya y de todas esas tonterías adolescentes de las cuales los han privado a cambio de convertirlos en hombres exitosos y decentes.

—Está bien —dice Akashi y en el momento en que descubre que desea besarlo, probar el sabor del chocolate en sus labios, la mera excusa y también la causa de su decisión, sabe que de algún modo está perdido, pero también, que se aferrará a esa decisión hasta el final.

. 

La gente asume que fue Shintaro quien se enamoró primero y, como siempre, están equivocados. Fue Akashi el primero en sucumbir a ese extraño sentimiento, el primero en decidir que era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar y el primero en sufrir por su causa. Porque no sólo le demuestra la fragilidad de sus planes y de sus sentimientos, casi siempre inhumanos o autómatas, ajustados a un estándar que su padre le ayudó a calibrar, sino también porque le demuestran que no es absoluto y que las personas (incluso él, sobre todo él), no son piezas a manejar.

Todo empieza el día en que Kuroko presenta su carta de renuncia al equipo, un papel que parece insignificante pero que, con su estilizada caligrafía en letras negras, fragmenta la frágil cohesión del grupo, en donde Aomine apenas confía en sus compañeros de equipo, Kise sigue tratando de alcanzarlo y Murasakibara se debate entre la pereza y el odio hacia el deporte. Todos han crecido, incluído él y mentiría si dijera que no puede entenderlos. A veces, con uno de ellos, sólo uno de ellos en la cancha es suficiente. Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara... son islas en la oscuridad, icebergs que, cuando chocan entre sí en lugar de resonar creando una armonía, derivan en cataclismos, en silencios y secretos, por lo cual se terminan las idas a casa juntos, la diversión barata y la camaradería común.

Y a Seijurou se le escapa su oportunidad, aunque él mismo ha tenido toda la culpa al respecto. Porque no ha podido mantener su careta y la máscara de gentil seguridad sobre su rostro se ha desmoronado, dejando solo al chico un tanto frío y cruel que su padre le enseñó a ser. Un chico que, bien lo sabe y lo hace saber, no necesita a nadie, ni siquiera a Midorima.

—Akashi —lo llama, el último día de escuela y tras la ceremonia de graduación, ofreciéndole sin saberlo una última oportunidad—. Quiero darte las gracias —dice, mientras hace una reverencia que luce un tanto extraña en medio del gentío, donde chicos y chicas se abrazan llorando, se prometen llamarse e incluso se declaran, en un último gesto de desesperación—. Por haber cuidado de mí durante estos tres años en Teikou.

—No es nada, Shintaro —dice y corresponde a su reverencia, dirigiéndola también a sus padres que lo flanquean como estatuas y en los que se puede adivinar su agrado ante su amistad—. Lo mismo digo.

Ese sería el momento adecuado para decir cualquier cosa, para construir algo a pesar de la separación, porque Shintaro ha decidido acudir a Shuutoku y él a Rakuzan, por lo que si alguna vez se encuentran será en la cancha y con muchos meses de por medio. Sin embargo, Akashi decide no hacer nada (el amor es una decisión) y se da la vuelta para ir en busca de su padre y luego directo a casa, a practicar equitación. Porque espera que, en la distancia, su amor se desvanezca como si nunca hubiese existido. Porque eso, sin duda, sería lo mejor.

 

**II. Exposición**

Los meses pasan y la InterHigh se convierte en la prueba de fuego con la cual probar su teoría. Akashi acude a la liga con renovada confianza en sí mismo y en su equipo, seguro de que todo ha quedado olvidado, sepultado tras algunos meses de silencio que lo han dejado concentrarse en su entrenamiento, tanto en el shogi como en el basketball. Pero su resolución vacila y se hace añicos cuando presencia el primer partido de Shintaro, enfundado como si fuera una zanahoria en un traje de color naranja y rodeado por un grupo de extraños, en el cual uno sobresale por la familiaridad que tiene para referirse a Shintaro pero sobre todo por la promesa de destrucción que todo su ser promete.

No, los meses no lo han hecho más llevadero y sabe muy bien que él tiene la culpa, porque en realidad, nunca se rindió.

. 

La siguiente vez en que se encuentran y debido a acontecimientos incontrolables en la InterHigh, sucede en las semi-finales de la Copa de Invierno, un desafío que más parece una ironía que una casualidad. Y que, sin embargo, no detiene a Seijurou en ningún instante de mostrar su poderío y superioridad, porque su historia con Shintaro se ha basado siempre en la competición y en el secreto, por lo cual constituiría una total falta de respeto dejarse ganar por algo tan insustancial e insulso como el amor.

—Quiero ser tu enemigo —afirma Akashi, cuando el marcador le otorga la victoria y las lágrimas de sus oponentes, así como la mano extendida de Shintaro, que él no puede más que rechazar. También es una mentira, como lo fue la de Shintaro sobre el helado, pero al menos él tiene la sensibilidad de admitirlo, apenas unos minutos después mientras los equipos se dirigen hacia los vestidores y en un arrebato de locura no planeado, una extraña forma de improvisar no muy acorde a él—. Shintaro —lo llama, colocando su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Akashi? —pregunta él y su nombre es repetido con el mismo tono de sorpresa e interrogación por sus compañeros de equipo, que entre lágrimas, le dirigen sus mejores miradas furibundas y orgullosas.

—Shintaro, me gustas, sal conmigo —las palabras suenan ridículas, telenovelescas, incluso, pero no por eso menos ciertas. Quizá no es el momento adecuado, sobre todo para un miembro del equipo perdedor, pero tras verlo tan de cerca, tras comprobar la maestría y majestuosidad de sus tiros, la pasión en sus ojos, Akashi ha tomado otra decisión.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —inquiere Midorima, cuyas lágrimas aún están frescas en sus mejillas y que, pese a todo, luce un tanto avergonzado ante sus compañeros de equipo y Takao, el chico al que Akashi ha identificado como el que tiene una excesiva familiaridad con Shintaro.

—¿Alguna vez me has escuchado hacer una broma, Shintaro? —en su decisión también hay un riesgo, lo sabe y por eso también la ha aplazado hasta el final y es que siempre cabe la posibilidad de recibir un no. Shintaro es la incertidumbre de la que su padre le ha advertido, el punto ciego en sus estrategias y planes a futuro, pero también (se ha dado cuenta) una pieza indispensable en su felicidad.

—Nunca —dice Shintaro y sus palabras lo paralizan por un momento, creyéndose rechazado contra todo pronóstico. Sin embargo, un vistazo al rostro de su interlocutor y de los mirones de su equipo, le hacen ver que Shintaro se ha remontado al pasado, sin duda buscando el momento perfecto para refutar su afirmación: una broma que, ambos saben, nunca ha abandonado los labios de Seijurou—. Lo dices en serio.

—Y quiero que tú me respondas con la misma seriedad.

—Está bien —dice, para asombro de todos y quizás incluso de sí mismo—. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos que planear nuestro próximo partido contra Kaijou.

Es una despedida un tanto fría y se lo escucha comentar a Takao entre risas, pero a Akashi realmente no le importa, porque no se le ha pasado por alto el atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro lloroso de Shintaro, ni el color en sus mejillas, así como tampoco (¿cómo podría?) la propia sonrisa que adorna sus labios.

 

**III. Desarrollo**

"Quiero verte", así reza el mensaje que Akashi manda a Shintaro una soleada y perezosa mañana de sábado, a principios de otoño y a casi un año de su extraña declaración. A pesar de que han estado saliendo desde ese día, las oportunidades para verse les han resultado escasas por la diferencia entre horarios y ubicación. Pero quizá eso lo hace más emocionante y contribuye a avivar el interés del uno por el otro, porque la respuesta de Shintaro es la misma de siempre, inmediata y certera, teñida de ese anhelo que él también siente mientras se alista para salir. "Voy para allá".

Siempre quedan de verse en la estación del metro más cercana a ambos, justo en la mitad de las dos ciudades que los separan y la rutina no varía mucho de sus días en Teikou, salvo por alguno que otro beso robado en un rincón. Juegan shogi y hablan de vanalidades, libros, partidos, basketball. A Akashi no le molesta tener a alguien con quien compartir un buen desafío intelectual, pues fue ése uno de los puntos que lo atrajo a Shintaro, pero de cuando en cuando prefiere algo más trivial, más cercano a la realidad que han elegido y los constituye como pareja.

—¿A dónde quieres ir hoy, Akashi? —pregunta Shintaro, mientras abandonan el subterráneo y se adentran en la brillante luz del sol, que acaricia las baldosas de una calle llena de cafés y librerías, en las que sin duda Aomine y los demás se aburrirían fácilmente, pero que es muy ad hoc para alguien como ellos.

Podrían sentarse en un café cualquiera y sumergirse en una partida de shogi, aderezada de algún tema como política o educación, sería fácil seguir esa rutina. Pero Akashi no quiere que sea así e ignorando los protocolos que los sujetan desde el día en que decidieron comenzar a salir, propone algo mucho más normal pero no por eso menos disfrutable.

—Vamos al cine —dice, señalando la cartelera que se adivina en la distancia, oculta tras varios restaurants de comida rápida—. Vamos a ver Iron man o algo así.

Acostumbrado como está a las peticiones un tanto irracionales de su ex-capitán y ahora novio, Midorima no pone ningún pero a su petición aunque le parezca totalmente fuera de lugar. De vez en cuando no está mal disfrutar de una película juntos o alguna diversión trivial, además, si tiene que admitirlo, también quiere ver Iron man, por lo que se deja conducir hacia el pequeño lugar e incluso compra unas palomitas, de las que ambos comen con ganas sin dejar de devorar los efectos especiales en la pantalla, cada uno más impresionante que el anterior.

—Shintaro, me gustó la película.

—A mi también —afirma el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa—. Quizá podríamos venir a ver la próxima cuando se estrene —Akashi está a punto de decir que le encantaría, cuando observa que el rostro de su acompañante comienza a teñirse de rubor, como una tetera—. Eso suponiendo que... bueno...

"Eso suponiendo que sigamos juntos para entonces", es lo que quiere decir en realidad, pues la próxima película no se estrenará hasta dentro de varios años. Su duda es a la vez un temor expresado en voz alta y una pregunta, que espera que Akashi desmienta o que quizá ponga un punto final, definitivo en su relación. Lo cual Akashi hace sin vacilar.

—Te amo, Shintaro —dice y es una sorpresa que lo diga él primero, pues desde siempre todos han asumido que Midorima es el más sensible de la relación.

—¡¿A qué viene eso?! —pregunta en un grito, tan rojo que parece alguna clase de vegetal. Sin embargo, la respuesta no puede ser más cierta y aún así, Seijurou se ve en la necesidad de clarificarla, deleitándose con la reacción de su interlocutor, la verguenza que se extiende por sus mejillas, pero también la seguridad que de pronto se ha instalado en sus ojos.

—Vendremos a ver la próxima cuando se estrene y si no es así, me sacaré los ojos y...

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —dice Midorima y aunque en apariencia todo parece volver a la normalidad entre ellos, si algún observador les dedicara un poco más de atención, notaría de inmediato que sus manos van entrelazadas, por primera vez en público desde que empezó su relación.

**IV. Recapitulación**

Por su vigésimo cumpleaños, Akashi le regala a Shintaro un magnífico piano forte que instala en medio de la sala de estar de la casa que habitan los dos. Por supuesto, resulta un extraño regalo para un aprendiz de médico, que apenas y puede dedicarle unos cuantos minutos cada día entre clases y tareas, pero que con el tiempo llega a significar mucho en su relación.

Todas las noches y conforme el estudiante se convierte en médico, así como el jugador de shogi se convierte en maestro, sorteando todo tipo de obstáculos como la ira y posterior decepción de su padre, así como por último su resignada aceptación, se convierte en un ritual el sentarse frente al hermoso piano de color negro, con las luces de la casa apagadas y dejarse llevar por el sonido que crean las manos de Shintaro, tan diestras en el arte de ensartar un balón en el aro como en el de operar personas y llenar de música la habitación.

—Toca para mí —es el comando de Akashi cada noche, siempre que Shintaro no llega demasiado cansado de su ronda en el hospital—. Toca para mí, Shintaro.

—¿Y para quién más lo haría? —es la respuesta del hombre con el que ha pasado la mitad de su vida, ahora que ya casi rozan los 30 años y casi 15 de unión. Su respuesta siempre lo hace sonreír, porque es su manera de confirmarle lo que ya ambos saben es una verdad inmutable, sostenida por las creencias que los permean a los dos. <El hombre propone y Dios dispone> y <Al conocer la totalidad del futuro es posible cambiarlo>. Y es que, a menos que algo pase (¿hasta que la muerte nos separe?) sus noches transcurrirán así hasta el final.

Akashi lo observa mientras saborea esta sencilla verdad en lo tangible del mundo que han construido juntos, en donde puede apreciar cómo se quita las vendas de la mano izquierda y abre el piano para empezar a tocar, mientras él se apresura a sentarse a su lado, para otra noche más en su eternidad. Shintaro empieza a tocar "Someday my prince will come", sorprendiéndolo con su ingenuidad, que no quiere abandonarlo a pesar de sus 30 años. Akashi se le une tras unos cuantos segundos, presionando teclas aquí y allá, llenando una canción que ya de por sí es perfecta con su propio estilo.

Shintaro nunca se queja, cuando toca se transporta a otro mundo y sus facciones se suavizan en la oscuridad. Y es en este momento cuando Akashi más lo ama, cuando crean música juntos, una oda a su eternidad. <Vamos a la habitación> quiere decir, siempre cada noche, tras varios minutos de cualquier canción, sobre todo las tranquilas y pacíficas. <Vamos a la cama, Shintaro>. Pero nunca lo dice, porque hacerlo rompería el hechizo.

En su lugar, deja que la canción termine y que otra empiece, en una sucesión sin fin que sólo se rompe cuando apoya sus labios sobre su mejilla, cuando la música se interrumpe y el piano les regala entonces otro tipo de música (sonidos también creados por los dos).

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> El primero de muchos inspirados en las canciones de Adele, específicamente de su álbum 21; la canción en la cual está parcialmente inspirada esta historia es "Lovesong".


End file.
